penny_dreadfulfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Showtime's British-American horror drama series Penny Dreadful was picked up on June 6, 2015.‘Penny Dreadful’ Renewed For Season 3 By Showtime - Deadline Synopsis Ethan Chandler, Victor Frankenstein, and the gang must each face – and embrace – their own most truly monstrous selves. But for the beautiful and tortured Vanessa Ives, accepting her demons could plunge the world into unending darkness. Cast Main *Eva Green as Vanessa Ives (7/9) *Josh Hartnett as Ethan Chandler (8/9) *Timothy Dalton as Sir Malcolm Murray (8/9) *Harry Treadaway as Victor Frankenstein (8/9) *Reeve Carney as Dorian Gray (6/9) *Billie Piper as Lily (6/9) *Rory Kinnear as The Creature (7/9) *Patti LuPone as Dr. Seward (8/9) *Wes Studi as Kaetenay (8/9) Supporting *Shazad Latif as Dr. Henry Jekyll (8/9) *Christian Camargo as Dr. Sweet (8/9) *Jessica Barden as Justine (5/9) *Perdita Weeks as Catriona Hartdegen (4/9) *Sarah Greene as Hecate Poole (5/9) Episodes Gallery Promotional Images PD-S3-Promotional-Official-Poster.jpg Videos Penny Dreadful Returns For an All New Season in 2016 Penny Dreadful Season 3 Sneak Peek SHOWTIME Series Penny Dreadful 'Touched By Satan' Tease Season 3 Penny Dreadful - 'Frightened' Tease - Season 3 Penny Dreadful In Production Harry Treadaway Behind the Scenes Season 3 Penny Dreadful Season 3 (2016) Teaser Trailer Eva Green & Josh Hartnett SHOWTIME Series Penny Dreadful Eva Green on Vanessa Ives Season 3 Penny Dreadful - Behind the Scenes with Eva Green & The Cast - Season 3 Penny Dreadful Season 3 (2016) - Official Trailer - Eva Green & Josh Hartnett SHOWTIME Series Penny Dreadful Behind the Scenes From the Beginning (Season 1 & 2) Season 3 Penny Dreadful Josh Hartnett on Ethan Chandler Season 3 Penny Dreadful Sneak Peek of Season 3 Eva Green & Josh Hartnett SHOWTIME Series Penny Dreadful Behind the Scenes Eva Green's Squad Season 3 Penny Dreadful Seasons 1-3 Super Trailer Eva Green & Josh Hartnett SHOWTIME Series Penny Dreadful Patti Lupone & Sam Barnett on Dr. Seward & Renfield Season 3 Penny Dreadful - Christian Camargo on Dr. Sweet & Dracula - Season 3 Penny Dreadful Behind the Scenes Dr. Jekyll's Lab Season 3 Penny Dreadful - Harry Treadaway on What's Best for Dr. Victor Frankenstein - Season 3 Penny Dreadful Josh Hartnett on Ethan Chandler's Self-Acceptance Season 3 Penny Dreadful - John Logan on Introducing Dr. Jekyll - Season 3 Penny Dreadful Josh Hartnett on Ethan & Vanessa's Storylines Season 3 Penny Dreadful Christian Camargo on Being Cast as Dracula Season 3 Penny Dreadful - Rory Kinnear on The Creature - Season 3 Penny Dreadful Timothy Dalton & Wes Studi on Sir Malcolm & Kaetenay Season 3 Penny Dreadful - Harry Treadaway & Shazad Latif on Dr. Frankenstein & Dr. Jekyll - Season 3 Penny Dreadful Billie Piper on Dorian Gray, Lily, & Justine's Dynamic Season 3 Penny Dreadful Shazad Latif on Dr. Jekyll's Lab in Bedlam Season 3 Penny Dreadful Behind the Scenes The Padded Cell Season 3 Penny Dreadful Chris King on Rory Kinnear as Lucifer & Dracula Season 3 Penny Dreadful Rory Kinnear on the Padded Cell Episode Season 3 Penny Dreadful Demimonde "Do You Believe?" Official Trailer Season 3 Penny Dreadful Behind the Scenes Shooting in Spain Season 3 Penny Dreadful Josh Hartnett on Ethan Chandler's Father Season 3 Penny Dreadful - Timothy Dalton on Sir Malcolm's Guilt - Season 3 Penny Dreadful - Sarah Greene on Hecate - Season 3 Penny Dreadful Behind the Scenes Action Stunts Season 3 Penny Dreadful - Reeve Carney on Dorian Gray - Season 3 Penny Dreadful - Samuel Barnett on Renfield Serving Dracula - Season 3 Penny Dreadful - Christian Camargo on The Dead Zoo - Season 3 Penny Dreadful Perdita Weeks & Chris King on Catriona Hartdegen Season 3 Penny Dreadful - Reeve Carney on Dorian Gray's Frustration - Season 3 Penny Dreadful Eva Green on Surrendering to Dracula Season 3 Penny Dreadful Eva Green on the Series Finale SHOWTIME Series Penny Dreadful John Logan on the Series Finale SHOWTIME Series Penny Dreadful The Final Moments Eva Green & Josh Hartnett SHOWTIME Series Penny Dreadful Behind The Scenes One Second a Day Season 3 References Category:Content Category:Seasons